Making a Run For It
by RMNicki
Summary: After the incident involving Mason's death, Rose is drowning in a sea of her own guilt and self-shame. So, she convinces herself that she has become a burden to those who love her and that they'd be better off without her. How does Dimitri handle finding her gone? And what happens when she's cornered and she decides that her worst nightmare is her last option to avoiding them?
1. Chapter 1

_**IMPORTANT  
Okay, so this is the alternate version of 'Making A Run For It' without the spanking and references, because some readers don't appreciate that kind of thing. Just wanted to let you know!  
~*~*~*~**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Academy series or any of it's characters, but this is my writing and should not be used without my permission. Thank you, hope you enjoy!  
~*~*~*~_

**BEGINNING:**

I was on my knees near Mason. I had done this. He was dead. If I had kept my mouth shut, he'd be okay, he'd be _breathing..._

I don't know how long I was sitting there for, but what seemed like minutes later I heard voices outside. They were muffled and I didn't understand the words but I recognized Mia and Christian's. Tears were in my eyes, and I looked over to Isaiah and Elena's decapitated bodies, then back at Mason's blank staring eyes. It was my fault. I killed him, and I hated myself for it. I was surrounded by death, and I was the only one living. Said a lot about me didn't it?  
This time I heard footsteps, they were coming up the porch, I needed to get out of here, I couldn't face the guardians…especially Dimitri, not after what I had done, I was a murderer. I jumped up, gave Mason one last look and ran back out of the room. I stayed behind the wall, and listened to them bust in. I watched around the corner, being sure to keep myself hidden whenever any of them looked towards me.  
"Where's Rose?" I heard Dimitri ask. I came extremely close to him seeing me, and I closed my eyes tightly and hid behind the corner. The next time I heard him, he was closer. _Shit. Shit. Shit. _I couldn't go back, I couldn't.  
"Rose, I know you're here." He spoke softly,  
Maybe he _had_ seen me.  
"I saw you. You're around the corner. Did you do this?" I heard other footsteps approaching, and I didn't answer. What should I do!?, My breath caught in my throat. "Rose, you can come out now, you're safe with us." Came another voice.  
I shook my head, I couldn't face them, I just couldn't, I looked frantically down the hallway. There weren't any windows, I knew that. But there was…a vent. I crept as silently as I could away from the corner and went to it. The screws were rusted, and seemed loose enough. I closed my eyes, now I needed to be _fast._ I put my hands on it, and gave it a hard yank, it made a loud _Clang_ as it fell to the floor.  
"Rose!" I heard Dimitri say loudly behind me, I looked back and saw the shocked faces of him, Alberta and Stan.  
"I'm sorry." I whispered.  
"Rose, we need you to back away from the vent, we know you've been through a lot these past few days, but you need to trust us, you're safer with us than you will be if you run. And," She gave me a look, "We _will _catch you."  
I looked towards the vent again,  
"Rose…" Dimitri said warningly, walking towards me fully alert now, ready to pounce on me if he needed to. I watched him carefully, I had no doubt he would get to me before I could get away if I didn't go _now. _  
So that's exactly what I did, I moved quicker than I thought I would be able to and actually made a semi graceful entrance into the vent. I knew they wouldn't really be able to get to me, I barely fit, and I was already pretty flexible and small.  
"Cut her off!" I heard Alberta behind me. They would have to go around the house, and this house was pretty big. Not only that, but they would have to find the right grate. I followed the small amount of light I could see with, quickly for about 20 or 30 feet, and found the exit grate, about 2 inches above me when I stood. I put my hands to it and forced it upwards. It was stuck at first,  
"Come on, come on." I murmured desperately, and I actually had to strain to dislodge it. I jumped and braced my hands above it, forcing myself above the surface. I took a deep breath, and looked around me, quickly deciding to take off towards the woods. I ran as fast as I could, and was nearly there when I was grabbed around my waist by familiar arms and thrown to the ground, I gasped in pain, but turned over quickly and put all my weight into forcing him off me, catching him off guard before he had a solid grip. I stood fast and began to run again. But, yet again, he grabbed me, I turned but he knew all my moves, I was exhausted and dehydrated….It didn't really make for a fair fight, so it didn't take much for him to pin me on my back to the ground. I saw other guardians materialize above me. I elbowed him in the face, but it only fazed him for a second, before he had my wrists pinned above my head, and his legs straddling my hips, keeping me still from throwing him off again.

Stan stepped in and helped to pin me down, holding my arms to the grass above my head. Again I struggled, but it got me nowhere, "Give me the syringe…" I heard Dimitri say sadly,  
It only took me a second to realize what was happening as Celeste took my ankles and pinned them to the ground, and Dimitri moved off of me, and pulled my shirt up.  
"No!" I gasped, but I was outnumbered, and I was pinned. I wasn't getting out of this. Dimitri ran his hand gently over the soft skin of my stomach before pressing the needle through, and it _stung._  
My breath hitched, and I closed my eyes.  
"Sorry, Roza." He said gently, "I know it hurts." I felt myself fading, dark edges danced around my vision. I saw the other guardians' sad looks as he put me under. I felt him rubbing soothing circles into the bare skin of my stomach, a gesture that actually helped to calm me slightly.  
"Why do you think she'd run from us?" I heard one of them ask, but I didn't get to hear the answer as I slipped into the darkness. The last thing I felt was Dimitri picking me up.  
~*~*~*~

When I woke I was in the infirmary of the mountain resort.I sighed, of course, I was just oh so lucky. Then I remembered….Mason…Mason's death. My fault. I stood from the bed, stumbling for a second because of my lightheadedness. Luckily, they had left me in my clothing. That made my life a lot easier.  
I heard the door open behind me, and spun seeing Dimitri and Alberta. They watched me carefully, and I didn't say a word.  
"Why did you run from us, Rose?" Alberta asked. I looked away and didn't answer, all I saw when I saw them was my guilt, how I didn't belong here.  
"May I talk to her alone?" I heard Dimitri ask. I closed my eyes, holding back tears, I did _not_ want that, I didn't know how long I could last.  
Alberta must have given consent because she left. Dimitri walked forward, and if he hadn't reached out and took hold of my arm, I would have taken a step back. He held my arm tightly and pulled me over towards the hospital bed,  
"Sit down." He said, I refused for a second, then sighed, it wasn't worth fighting him, I needed to save my strength anyways. I was going to get out of here.  
"Rose, look at me." Dimitri said. Wow, that sounded familiar. "_Rose_." I swallowed back tears and looked up at him.  
He seemed to search my face for a few seconds,  
"You killed those strigoi." He stated.  
I nodded, the strigoi weren't the only ones I'd killed.  
"Why did you run from us?" He asked, this time I looked away, he reached forward and took my chin in his hand and forced me to look at him.  
_"Why_ did you run from us, Rose?"  
I opened my mouth and then closed it again,  
"Answer me." He said warningly.  
I closed my eyes, "Because I couldn't face you." I whispered, he let go of my chin and I looked to the ground.  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
"I killed Mason." I whispered, my voice cracking, it was so much more real when I said it out loud.  
His eyes showed confusion, "What do you mean, you killed him?"  
"I told him what you told me about Spokane. I'm the reason he died. I'd noticed he was missing after I left the roof when I was with you, and I went after him. He's dead…because of me. I'm a murderer." Tears spilled over my cheeks.  
"Roza…" He whispered.  
"It's my fault, Dimitri!"  
He gripped my arms, "Stop, _right_ now. You know better than to do that to yourself. Telling him was not your best idea, but _he_ decided to go after them and _he_ decided to come back for you."  
"I should have died." I whispered. "I wish I'd died."  
This time he pulled me up off the bed, his hands held my face in place, and his eyes bore in mine,  
"Don't you ever, _ever_ say something like that again. Do you understand me?"  
I swallowed seeing the fear for my own well-being in his eyes. He didn't deserve to be burdened by fear for me.  
"I understand." I whispered, he pulled me into his arms. I was resistant at first but his grasp didn't falter and I fell into the embrace, and cried.  
~*~*~*~*~

I didn't want to hurt Dimitri. He really cared for me, I could see it, but I could only bring him down. I could almost always feel the darkness at the edges of my mind now, but I didn't have the will to fight it off anymore. They had moved me back to my room with Lissa and we were scheduled to depart tomorrow.

It was 4 pm – Human Time – and the middle of the night for Moroi and Damphir. This was the best time for me to go. A few tears slid down my cheeks, but I wiped them away quickly. I didn't deserve to cry. I looked over at Lissa and made sure through the bond that she was deep in sleep. I had gone as low as to slip something into her drink. I left her a note that told her, and Dimitri how sorry I was and then opened our bedroom window and climbed out.  
I made it to the back of a building that gave me a view of the west gates where two guardians stood.  
I waited, I had paid a 13 year old moroi girl to stand about 30 feet away where they couldn't see her, and scream as loud as she could. It was amazing what $20 could get a kid to do. And, there it was. The guardians reacted immediately and leapt into action, it wasn't bright out, but I knew for a moroi it would be uncomfortable.  
I moved fast as soon as I saw them leave their stations, I opened the gate quickly, and slid out, before replacing it.  
I ran into the woods towards the road where I would hitch hike to the bus station. That was the easier part of my journey. I looked at my options at the bus station…  
~*~*~*~*~

_**Dimitri P.O.V**_  
I was worried about Rose. Worried beyond a doubt, she was really beating herself about this, but I was shaken from my thoughts by a frantic knock at the door,  
"Guardian Belikov!" I heard Lissa's distressed voice.  
I opened it almost immediately, "What is it Princess? Are you hurt?"  
She shook her head, tears were in her eyes, "Rose left! She's gone!" She cried. I could have sworn my heart stopped in that second,  
"How do you know?" I asked, watching her carefully, she reached into her back pocket and handed me a folded piece of paper.  
It was Rose's hand writing. And, it was an apology alongside a goodbye to Lissa and I…  
_Dimitri, Lissa, _

_I'm so sorry to do this to you. But, I know that my staying will only bring you down. I can't do that to either of you, I won't. I'm so sorry.  
Please…don't look for me.  
-Rose  
_  
"Dammit." I said. I pulled my phone out immediately and called Alberta,  
"Rose is on the run. I don't know where she is, but she left a note for Lissa and I."  
Few words were exchanged between us before they began to get a group of a half a dozen guardians to track down Roza.  
I couldn't ignore my feelings of worry, fear for her life, and her mental stability. I didn't know what she was capable of in her state.  
~*~*~*~

_**Rose P.O.V**_

I chose to go to Strafford, New Hampshire. It was across the country, and I figured that would be far enough. I'd never been there before, but I hoped that since it was a small city, the prices wouldn't be too much. I dropped my phone in a garbage can before getting on, so they couldn't track me. The bus took a detour in Utah and I was able to go to a bank and withdrew a little over 2.5 grand. It was a lot, but it would be enough to get a new phone, food and support myself across country until I could get a job.  
I tried to keep my mind off of Lissa, Dimitri, and my other friends, partly because I missed them and also because it made the guilt within me increase 10 fold. I was a murderer, I didn't deserve to have them. Part of me wanted to say that was irrational but the other part of me told the 'rational' part of me to shut the fuck up.  
I loved Dimitri, his name made my heart clench painfully and I had to wipe a few tears away,  
"Miss are you okay?" A man asked, walking down the aisle, I smiled up at him,  
"Yes. Thank you, I just miss my family." He smiled and walked on.  
I sighed leaning my head against the window and settled in for the long trip.  
~*~*~*~*~

_**That's the end of this chapter…  
Hope you guys are enjoying so far, I **_**will**_** update soon. (Both Stories.)  
Rate, and review! (;  
-RMNicki-**_


	2. Explanation

Hey guys, so…I just needed to let you know, that right now I have some family issues going on, and that's why my new updates are coming in slowly. I promise though that I haven't given up my stories and I plan on finishing them. Again, I promise I'll update, I just hope you can be a little patient with me. It won't be long, I just wanted to explain the wait. I'm so sorry for any inconvenience, but stay updated, I'm still kicking (; Thank you for reading.  
-Nicki  
~*~*~


	3. Her Worst Nighmare

I had drifted off an hour or so later, and had been out for about 7 hours, which I had to admit was pretty amazing on a bus. But, I also hadn't slept in 2 or 3 days.  
It took 4 different busses to get to New Hampshire, and it took me a week and a half to get there. I had stopped twice on the way up there, because face it, not even I could live on a bus.  
_**3 mos. later**_  
When I'd got here 3 months ago, I had immediately went to finding a place. I'd decided on a motel in a…shadier part of town. It was…livable, but there were many downsides to it.  
One of those downsides involving a man here who worked the streets, whom was trying to 'recruit' me into his prostitution ring.  
I had let him once…when my guilt hit an all-time high. I hated myself for the decision I'd made, I felt….dirty, used, anytime I thought about it. I changed myself so that I could attempt to avoid that feeling…and it also worked as a good means of disguise too.  
I had lightened my hair some, often wore blue contacts, and was going by Marie rather than Rose. I was different. I knew I was pretty before I'd gone through changing myself, and I was pretty this way too, it just made me feel more secure…from myself, and the guardians. However…even though I'd left St. Vlads, I hadn't changed my way of life by too much when it came to exercising.  
I tended to drown out my emotions by diving into the local gym's combat classes. They were surprisingly similar to my classes at St. Vlad's. I was determined, though, to forget my life when I went there, and it usually worked. I trained, 3-4 hours a night so I could exhaust myself into sleep, because those two things were really my only escape from the nagging guilt and sometimes…anxiety.

I had to say, there _was _a bright side to it all…I had become an impressive fighter, and I had become more lean and strong. My body was a big reason why some people would underestimate me. Not only was I a girl, but I was also small, not short, but rather, fit. Which a lot of the time…worked in my favor. Especially when it came to grabby men.  
I was shaken from my thoughts by a knock at the door.  
I groaned, it wasn't unusual for Michael to harass me. I walked over and turned the knob without taking out the chain.  
"Look Michael, I told you I won't do it again, I won't be your wh-" My sentence was cut off when I heard the Russian version of my former name,  
"Roza."  
The brown eyes I met made my breath catch in my throat.  
"Fuck." I choked.  
"Language." He rebuked, then asked, "And…Michael's _what_, Rose?" I jumped, and stepped back as he snapped the chain on my door.  
I didn't answer his question, I was still dumbstruck by seeing him again…I couldn't explain how it made me feel. Guilt and dread flooded me, but there was also the familiar warmth.  
"Dimitri…" I whispered.  
"You're coming with me, Rose." He said, and I could see in his eyes…I was in trouble. And not just trouble with the guardians, but trouble with him.  
I hesitated, but then shook my head gaining back my clear mind, "I'm not." I said, tensing ever so slightly, preparing to run.  
"How far do you think you'd get before I caught you and sedated you like last time?" He challenged.  
"Pretty far…" I said confidently.  
He watched my face carefully for a few seconds, then his eyes studied my body, but not in the hungry way that a lot of guys did…especially where I was living.  
I returned my thoughts back to my current predicament, refusing to squirm beneath his gaze. I saw a small smile creep to his lips,  
"You've been training."  
I didn't say anything as I assessed 4 more guardians entering the door. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Alberta, Celeste, Yuri, and Stan, and it all became that much more real.  
"You look different Rose." Alberta said, watching me carefully as I stepped back and to the side, so I could keep my eye on all of them.  
I swallowed and nodded, "I know."  
"Don't fight us." She said.  
"I'm not going back." I whispered.  
She sighed, and I could have sworn I saw sympathy in her eyes, she looked to Stan and nodded and he took a step towards me.  
"Come on old man." I taunted. He smirked, seeming to enjoy a challenge.  
"It doesn't seem fair Hathaway, you're a novice."  
"And you're a teacher, that makes us pretty close to even."  
I heard Dimitri smother a laugh.  
I dodged Stan's first grab at me. I stayed on defensive letting him build up his ego. I had dealt with many guys twice my size in the past couple months.  
Then, he swung a round-house kick at me. My trainer at the gym was female as well and had drilled into my head in the past couple months that my light-weight wasn't always a disadvantage in a fight. So on new instinct, I jumped up and did a full, sideways twist over his leg, landing on my feet again.  
I laughed when I saw Dimitri's surprised face, Stan's was nothing to compare.  
I used his momentum against him and punched him in the kidney, before kicking him in the back of the knee and grabbing his neck, and just for a little fluff, I flipped him.  
I smiled down at him lying on the ground, "I could _teach_ you one day to land on your feet when it comes to flipping." I said.  
When I saw Yuri was gone from the small group - instead of panicking- I stood still to survey my surroundings. I felt him behind me and spun out of his way just in time, but he caught my arm and swept my legs out from under me, tossing me to the ground. Hitting it with my back knocked the breath out of me, but I refused to give up, like I would have before. I rolled onto my upper back and jumped back up before he could get a hold, facing him once more. I let out a startled cry, when very familiar arms wrapped around my waist, and lifted me from the ground. I twisted in the air, nearly escaping Dimitri's grasp, but he tightened his grip, collecting my arms, to pin them at my sides. He yanked me to the floor from behind, and Yuri grabbed my legs and helped Dimitri to pin my flailing limbs to the ground.  
"No!" I cried.  
"Yes." Dimitri replied, in a flat voice.  
_Son of a bitch._ I thought, lamely, "MICHAEL!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.  
Dimitri's hands paused.  
"MICHAEL, HELP ME!"  
I hated Michael, but right now, he was my last resort, and he was never far whenever I was home.  
"Who's Michael, Rose?" Celeste asked.  
"I'm Michael." His voice sounded from my doorway. I looked back from my spot on the ground and saw him, along with 3 of his burly body guards…whom all held high powered guns…which were pointed at us.  
"You needed my help?" Michael asked, sweetly.  
"For Gods' sake, Michael, just make them let me go. I'll repay you later!" I promised, feeling absolutely nauseous, knowing I would have no choice but to go through with the sick agreement.  
He sighed, then ordered.  
"Let her go." When the guardians hesitated, he growled, "Or we'll kill you all. "  
Slowly, the hands on me, retracted, and I closed my eyes,  
"Kyle." Michael said, and one of the bodyguards stepped forward, grabbing my arm, yanking me up from the ground.  
"Make sure she doesn't run." Michael said.  
Kyle nodded, and began to pull my towards the door, his grip on my arm, likely to leave bruises.  
I looked back to the guardians.  
"I'm sorry. But I can't go back."  
Dimitri's eyes met mine, "What have you gotten yourself into, Roza?"  
He asked, and those were the last words I heard from him.

The minute I was dragged into one of the buildings, a feeling of horror washed through me as the severity of the situation set in. I took a deep, miserable breath.  
I knew I would have to comply to the rules, at least for a few days to gain their trust before I made a run for it. Which meant, I would most likely get sold on the streets at least twice before I got my chance. Tears rolled down my cheeks, as I was put in one of the rooms with another girl.  
She gave me a small smile,  
"Hey." She whispered,  
"Hi." I rasped.  
"Here." She said gently, handing me a bottle of water,  
"Take really small sips. It's drugged, they don't think I know. It'll help with being thirsty, but it'll also take some of the emotion pain away."  
I eyed it for a moment, but then sighed, why not?  
I took a few small sips, and began to feel the nagging pain ebb.  
"Thank you." I whispered.  
She nodded taking the bottle back and hiding it in the desk drawer,  
"Of course."  
I sat down on my assigned bed, "Willingly or forced?" I asked gently.  
She sighed, "A little bit of both. I said no for the longest time, but Michael somehow got my social security number and wiped my bank accounts. I got evicted had no money. And this is my last option."

I nodded, "He's an ass."  
She smiled, "You can say that again. So what about you?"  
This time, I smiled timidly, "A little bit of both…I…had some people after me, who knew what they were doing. This is a small means of hiding."  
"I'm guessing they weren't nice people." She said.  
"No." I replied after a few seconds of hesitation.

She nodded, and suddenly the door banged open, causing us both to jump.  
"Marie." The man at the door snarled, "You have an appointment in 10 minutes." He tossed a box at me that I knew contained my 'outfit', then left.  
I sighed, wanting to cry. I felt a sudden presence beside me, and jumped.  
"Sorry, by the way…I'm Rebecca." She said, thrusting the water bottle into my hands. "Take more." She said,  
"But-"  
"I've got plenty. They give us a bottle every day, and as long as you _act_ drugged, then…they won't bother you."  
I nodded, "Thank you." I whispered, taking a few more swigs.  
She nodded, "Good luck."


End file.
